Perhaps, Perhaps, Perhaps...
by Goat Woman
Summary: Harry wants to know how Draco feels about him. So, he sings! YAY. Read this, it sounds odd but i think that you'll like it. Slash and singing, what could be better??? THE SONG IS BY DORIS DAY!!! It is amazing. LISTEN TO IT!!!!


DISCLAIMER: Well, I wrote the story…that parts mine. I kinda borrowed all of the characters from JK Rowling though…borrowed without asking. Meh, I made better use of them then SHE does at the moment. *Grumbles* I'll give you writers block *Shakes fist*…. ANYWAY, enjoy the SLASH fanfiction. That is your warning. YAY slash

AN: please review. I know that you hear this from everyone, but I'm different because I have mutant geese and kittens and if you read and don't review they will come after you!!!! Bwa ha ha ha ha…no seriously…I do…you don't want to test that theory. Trust me!

PERHAPS, PERHAPS, PEHAPS

"I don't want to do it anymore"

"Nonsense Harry. Fred and George had to take an ENTIRE day of work to do this for you and make sure that everything was ready. You can't back out now."

"I can't. He'll kill me. He will. He'll say no and the entire school will laugh at me. Or worse, he'll deny everything, and the entire school will think I'm a git. A crazy git…" Harry ranted.

"Harry" Ron stated, "You're rambling on again"

Suddenly, mail arrived and all of the students looked up and all of them gasped as a bright purple owl dropped a parcel the size of a large textbook on Draco's plate.

" I hope he wasn't planning to eat that." Ron giggled into Harry's ear.

Draco gave the parcel a curious look, before reaching out to untie the ribbon.

"You know Harry, you're lucky Fred and George did this for you. It's a pretty big ask, I mean…you know…" Ron started to say but Harry interrupted him.

"Shut-up, he's opening it!"

As soon as Draco had unwrapped the large gold ribbon, the lid of the box flew into the air and seemed to hover there. Next, a large chair began to squeeze itself out of the box. The chair escaped the confines of the box and floated in the air for a moment before making it's way to the front of the hall and settling itself facing the entire school, a few feet away from the teachers desk. Next, a set of white-gloved hands floated out of the box and grabbed Draco by his underarms. The lifted him high above everybody's heads and settled him in the chair at the front of the hall. Draco tried to escape, but the hands pinned down his arms, so Draco was forced to stay in the chair. Then, the box began to vibrate and music began to come from inside it.

"Go Harry, GO" Ron whispered, poking Harry in the side.

Harry stood up and made his way down to the front of the Hall, dancing with the slow seductive beat as more and more eyes turned to look at him. Draco was giving him a look that crossed between embarrassment, anger and…love? Harry tried not to think about what the repercussions of this would be as he slowly slipped off his robes to reveal tight leather pants and a tight black tank top with a picture of a snitch. There were a few gasps from the girls in the audience, but Harry ignored everything around him except Draco as he began to sing.

"You won't admit you love me

And so, how am I ever, to know

You always tell me

Perhaps, perhaps, perhaps"

Harry slid up to Draco and ran the back of his hand down the side of Draco's face.

"A million times I've asked you, and then

I've asked you over, again

You only answer

Perhaps, perhaps, perhaps"

Draco tried to move out of the chair, but the gloved hands held him tight.

"Potter" he whispered forcefully, but Harry was enjoying himself too much to listen to petty threats.

"If you can't make your mind up

We'll never, get started

And I don't want to wind up

Being parted, broken hearted"

Harry put on a pouting expression and turned to the audience who began to catcall and cheer. He turned back to Draco, but as he did so, he wiggled his hips, causing a lot of whistles in the audience.

"So if you really love me, say yes

But if you don't dear, confess

And please don't tell me

Perhaps, perhaps, perhaps"

The music began to get even louder, so Harry took a break from singing and began to dance around the tables in the hall. He winked and flirted with a few of the people before leaning in and giving a girl from Ravenclaw a kiss on the cheek. He made his way back to Draco, who had a jealous glint in his eye. He slipped behind the chair and slowly ran his hands over Draco's shoulders, then down the sides of his body. He leaned in and gave Draco a soft kiss on the side of his neck, which made many of the girls in the audience giggle. 

"Perhaps, perhaps, perhaps

If you can't make your mind up

We'll never, get started

And I don't want to wind up

Being parted, broken hearted"

Harry came to the front of the chair and sat himself in Draco's lap. He began playing with the clasp on Draco's robes, and lightly trailing his fingers down Draco's body.

"So if you really love me, say yes

But if you don't dear, confess

And please don't tell me

Perhaps, perhaps, perhaps

Perhaps, perhaps, perhaps"

Harry then took in a deep breath before kissing Draco lightly on the lips.

"Perhaps"

Another kiss

"Perhaps"

Another kiss, longer this time.

"Perhaps"

Harry finished the song with a bruising kiss, believing that it might be the last time he would ever get to kiss Draco. He then slid of Draco's lap and the hands that were pinning Draco there let him go and flew back into the box. Harry pulled Draco into a standing position as the chair took off into the air, and miraculously squeezed itself back into the box. The lid flew back on and the ribbon did itself up again

The whole hall stayed silent as Harry and Draco looked into each other's eyes. 

"It's our six-month anniversary today Draco."

"I know" Draco whispered with a guarded voice.

"I…you've never told me…not once. Every time I tell you, or ask you if you love me, you change the subject, or say maybe. I…I want to know what I'm getting myself into…" Harry said quietly.

"Harry…I…" Draco began, but Harry cut in on him.

" Just tell me Draco. Please. I'm so tired of hearing excuses. I love you. Do you love me? It's that simple."

Draco looked at Harry and sighed.

"It's not that simple Harry. Love never is. I guess I thought that you wouldn't need to hear it. I've tried to tell you in other way, just…not in words. You know that I don't like love. I've been hurt so much and I hate admitting to other people…to myself that I'm giving away a part of me that they can hurt. And I've been hurt a lot Harry. I do love you. I love you with so much of my heart that there is none left. I do. Don't doubt that again. I love you."

Harry's eyes shone with Happiness and he giggled.

"Look what you made me go through to get you to say that you big prat."

" I like the leather" whispered Draco

Harry gave Draco a surprised look, and they melted into another kiss, and all the students in the great Hall began to cheer.

"Maybe we should take this somewhere a bit more private?" Draco asked.

"Perhaps" Harry replied with a smile.

They walked out of the Hall, hand in hand with everyone sitting, smiling and whispering around them. Once they got outside Harry turned to Draco and looked into his eyes.

" Say it again Draco?"

"Perhaps, perhaps, perhaps!" Draco sang.

Harry hit Draco playfully on the arm and pretended to sulk. Draco turned him around and looked into his eyes,

"No, I love you. Happy anniversary"

And they kissed.

~Fin~

SO, THAT IS MY STORY. I HAVE HAD THIS IN MY HEAD FOR SOOO LONG. MY MUSE BETTER BE SATISFIED. ANYWAY, YOU SHOULD REVIEW BECAUSE I ALWAYS GET SAD WHEN I DON'T GET REVIEWS. DON'T MAKE ME CRY!!!        PLEASE, READ ALL OF MY OHER STUFF. ESPECIALLY "A SERIES OF POEMS" BECAUSE I REALLY LIKE THAT ONE.

REVIEW…OR SUFFER HORRIBLY…BY HAVING TO READ BAD FANFICTIONS FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!!!!!


End file.
